


don’t rush, no pressure

by tomazalghul



Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, This kinda goes with the first kiss fanfic I did, it’s just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: What would’ve happened if Mia didn’t walk in as early as she did after Dinah and Laurel were done talking about Zoe and the Canaries?
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: A Little Dinahsiren Love Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	don’t rush, no pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you all like this! Please let me know what you think 😊 Like it says in the tags, it goes with the first kiss fanfic and that goes along with this one fanfic I’m writing on that I will upload sometime soon! It goes with “I’m half a heart without you”

“She died because she was a hero, because you inspired her and a bunch of other women just like her to fight for something greater than themselves, myself included.” Laurel finished her speech, trying to make Dinah feel better about being the Black Canary, for being a hero, and for reassuring her that Zoe didn’t die for no reason.

It seemed to work because Dinah gave her a soft smile. Dinah felt so honored Laurel saw her in such a way and felt her heart flutter at the admission.

“Thank you Laur. I needed to hear that.” Dinah replied, still smiling at Laurel and looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky.

Laurel cleared her throat, grabbed Dinah’s drink from her hand, and sat both of their drinks down on the table near them.

“Laur, what-“ Dinah was cut off by Laurel pressing her lips against her own. Dinah was shocked at first, but quickly responded by kissing Laurel back.

They sat there for a few minutes, still kissing and enjoying each others company. This wasn’t the first time they’ve kissed, but it was probably the softest kiss they’ve shared, besides their first kiss.

They pulled back and stared into each others eyes. Laurel felt so many feelings for Dinah and didn’t know what to do with those feelings. They jumped at the sound of the elevator door opening, making sure they weren’t as close as they were.

It was Mia and she was there to update them on the mission. Laurel sighed, not missing the soft look Dinah sent her way. Laurel got back into work mode, leaving a mental note to talk to Dinah later. 

—————————————————————

They had once again saved the day and the women agreed to work together to continue saving the city and figure out what was going on.

Dinah and Laurel had just got done talking about what would’ve happened in the future if they didn’t change things and after talking about making the apartment a base for the Canaries.

“Today’s been a long day.” Dinah remarked, looking over at the clock. “You ready for bed?”

‘No’ Laurel thought to herself. She loved being in Dinah’s company and had so much she wanted to talk to her about. But she couldn’t miss the look of exhaustion in Dinah’s eyes. She really wasn’t prepared to sleep on the couch by herself, but she would deal with it. “Yeah let’s go to bed.”

Dinah smiled at her and placed her hand on Laurel’s leg, rubbing at it. She got up and walked towards the stairs. Laurel reluctantly laid down on the couch, trying to make herself comfortable. She sensed Dinah was still standing at the bottom of the stairs, wondering why she hasn’t gone up yet.

“Hey Laur?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you......do you want to come up here?” Dinah asked hesitantly, “With me?”

Laurel got up from where she was lying down at and looked at Dinah. Her heart beating fast at the question and she let out a shaky, “Yeah. Only if you’re sure.”

“I’m positive.” Dinah replied with a sweet smile.

Laurel nodded her head and got off the couch, making her way to where Dinah was waiting for her. Dinah held out her hand for Laurel to hold onto to and Laurel accepted it, sliding her hand into Dinah’s. She felt incredibly nervous and so enchanted around Dinah.

Dinah led her up the stairs and opened the a door, to what Laurel assumed was her bedroom. They moment they got in, Laurel smiled at the surroundings. It was very much Dinah and she felt so soft at the thought that Dinah trusted her enough to bring her to a place that most people considered their safe space.

Dinah released her hand and Laurel pouted at that, enjoying the warmth of the other woman. Dinah chuckled at that and placed a kiss on her forehead. “Hold on pretty bird, I have to get you something.”

Laurel held in a breath at the nickname and felt her heart flutter at it. Dinah went over to her dresser and grabbed out some clothes, handing them to Laurel, who raised her eyebrow in response.

“It’ll be more comfortable than what you’re wearing.” Dinah pointed out, responding to Laurel’s non verbal question. Dinah moved to walk out of the room and quickly let out, “Let me know when you’re done changing.”

The moment the door closed, Laurel worked on getting the clothes currently on her off. The moment she did, she took the shirt Dinah gave her and pulled it over her head. She couldn’t help but notice the way the shirt smelt like Dinah and how warm the shirt was. She shook her head to put on the pajama pants Dinah gave her.

As soon as she was done, she opened the door to see Dinah standing there, looking gorgeous as ever. It took Laurel’s breath away and she felt herself began to breathe again whenever Dinah noticed her presence and smiled at her. Dinah felt her heart skip a beat seeing Laurel in her clothes.

“You okay?” Dinah softly asked her.

“Yeah. Thanks for the clothes.” Laurel thanked her, before quickly adding, “They’re more comfortable than what I was wearing.”

Dinah nodded at that. “I’m glad. Ready to go back in there?”

Laurel nodded and allowed Dinah to grab her hand again, letting Dinah lead her to her bed.

“You have a preference for which side you sleep on?” Dinah asked, looking at her.

Laurel felt so overwhelmed with emotions and just shook her head in response, not trusting herself to speak.

Dinah used her hand that wasn’t holding Laurel’s to caress her cheek and looking longingly into her eyes. 

Dinah took the initiative and closed the distance between them and kissing Laurel. Laurel sighed into the kiss and brought the hand that wasn’t holding Dinah’s up to Dinah’s neck to hold onto her.

They pulled back and stared at each other. They both felt the same way about each other and wanted to be with the other, but they were both too stupid to actually admit anything to the other. They instead just settled for the small kisses they gave each other, the longing looks, and the soft smiles.

Dinah released herself from Laurel’s hold and moved to the opposite side of the bed, sitting down and patting down on the spot next to her to encourage Laurel to the same thing. Laurel sat down, not sure what to do next.

Laurel didn’t have to think much about it when Dinah crashed her lips against hers again, craving to be as close to the other woman as possible. Laurel laid back on the bed, dragging Dinah’s head down with her to ensure they wouldn’t separate.

Laurel was sure what she felt for Dinah was love. Dinah made her feel safe, accepted, and the only other person who could truly understand her. Dinah also always looked at Laurel that made Laurel feel important. 

Dinah pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Laurel. “Laurel, I need to tell you something.”

Laurel felt her heart drop at the words, not prepared for what she was about to hear. Dinah was probably going to tell her this didn’t mean anything and that they could still be friends. Laurel nodded to allow Dinah to speak, blinking to hold back the tears she felt would fall.

“Laurel, you have changed my life so much and you make me really happy. You have such a beautiful heart and you make me incredibly nervous.” Dinah admitted with a shy smile.

Laurel furrowed her eyebrows at that. “Why do I make you nervous?”

Dinah swallowed and took in a deep breath. “Because I.......have feelings for you.”

Laurel sucked in a breath and asked, “What kind of feelings?”

“Love. I haven’t felt this in so long and I’m feeling it with you again. And I understand if you don’t feel the same, I just needed to tell you because I can’t keep on kissing you and being around you like I don’t feel this way.” Dinah admitted with a shake in her voice. “I just respect you too much not to tell you.”

Laurel was silent, shocked by Dinah’s admission. She couldn’t believe Dinah felt the same and they didn’t do anything out of fear, even though they both should’ve known it.

“Laur, did I just ruin everything?” Dinah asked with tears in her eyes. “I can’t lose you. Please don’t leave me. We can be friends if you don’t want anything more. I just can’t lose you.”

Laurel blinked and wrapped her arms around Dinah. It was a little awkward they were hugging lying down, but it felt right. Dinah felt right in Laurel’s arms. “You’re not going to lose me. You could never.”

Dinah held on tighter to Laurel at the admission, placing a kiss on the side of her head. “Are you upset with me?”

Laurel pulled back and shook her head. “No, I’m not upset D. It’s just a lot to process, but I’m not upset. I’m actually quite happy.”

“Really?”

“Really. I have feelings for you too, D. But I can’t say it back yet. It’s just hard for me.” Laurel admitted. She hated that she couldn’t tell Dinah she loved her back, but that much of an admission this early on scared Laurel.

“I understand Laur. I just wanted to tell you.” Dinah let out. She knew feelings were hard for Laurel and was willing to wait for her. 

“Well, thank you for telling me. But remind me again what it was?” Laurel asked with a smirk.

“I love you, Laurel.” Dinah admitted, feeling a weight off her chest at the admission. “Thank you for letting me tell you that.”

Laurel nodded at that. “Of course. And just know D, I do feel the same. I just need time to say it back.”

“I’ll wait for you, however long you need.” Dinah said, smiling at Laurel.

“Thank you for being so understanding, songbird. You’re amazing.” 

They smiled at each other and Dinah moved to give Laurel one last kiss on the lips, before getting off her to lie on her side of the bed.

Dinah laid on her back and Laurel moved to lay on her chest, relaxing into Dinah. Laurel loved how understanding Dinah was and appreciated that Dinah didn’t pressure her to say it back. That was one of the things she did love about her.

“Goodnight D.”

“Goodnight Laur.”


End file.
